


Clenched Fists

by Jaybeefoxy



Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Do Not Translate, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober prompts 2020, Greg getting angry, M/M, Mystrade fluff, You do not have permission to post to another site, hurt/comfort if you squint, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeefoxy/pseuds/Jaybeefoxy
Summary: Sometimes Greg gets angry, but Mycroft is there to protect him too.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Flufftober Prompts 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Clenched Fists

Mycroft rarely got to see Greg angry. Greg wasn’t a person who angered quickly, or often. His tolerance levels were high. He was streetwise and world weary. He had just about seen it all, Mycroft supposed. He wasn’t surprised by anything, and he didn’t allow himself to get riled for no reason. His compassion for the victims of crime meant that he held himself in check, and controlled his reactions. Of course, Greg experienced frustration, and irritability, but that was inevitable, given the inventive and often ruthless nature of crooks and Greg’s own sense of justice. Greg also wasn’t stupid. He knew it was inviting a heart attack to allow his blood pressure to rise on a regular basis. 

Whenever Greg Lestrade eventually did get angry, that was truly a sight to behold. A wrathful Gregory was a dangerous one, and Mycroft pitied anybody who didn’t take the hint and get out of his way. He was also very expressive, with both language and body. Gregory radiated anger like an oven radiates heat. There were small tells in the set of his brows, the tension in his jaw and his shoulders. Displeasure rippled through him like an electric current; he would stand taller, and square those magnificent shoulders. Mycroft had to admit, the sight of a furious Gregory Lestrade was something he did not want to see often, but when he did, well… 

So the sight of his partner standing there in the Hall, hands balled into **clenched fists** , radiating tension through the broad shoulders, with a deep frown drawing his brows together immediately had Mycroft on high alert. He stepped cautiously back, allowing Greg space. Greg followed him into the lounge, emitting displeasure with every step. 

“Is anything the matter, Gregory?” Mycroft’s question was cautious. “You look somewhat fashed.” 

“Understatement,” Greg growled through gritted teeth. Mycroft studied him closely, noting the eyeline which was not focused on him, rather on some undefined point on the wall. “I have had,” he said pointedly, “a crap day. Not helped by my utter cock of a Superintendent.”

“Ah.” 

“He’s only been in the job a month and he’s making everybody’s lives a misery. He’s a misogynistic racist PRICK!” The last word was shouted, hard and loud for emphasis. “The CCTV should make good viewing in the disciplinary hearing I will undoubtedly be subject to.”

“Gregory? What did you do?”

Greg took a deep breath, and let it out slowly before answering. “We have a black female DI, she’s lovely, but he...he’s always picking her up on stuff, stuff he would never pick anybody else up for. She’s disadvantaged on two counts; she’s black and she’s a woman. I’ve had enough, Myc. He accused her of sleeping with someone to get where she is, and what’s more, I heard him say it, in front of our team. So, I went in there and I called him out for it. He told me to stuff my opinion where the sun doesn’t shine. Said he’d have us both up on disciplinary. So I thought in for a penny, and told him where he could shove his opinion in return. I’ve reported him for it, but he’s in favour with the Chief Super, and his father’s a big noise in the Police Federation. Somehow I don’t think it’ll go my way.”

“Tosh,” Mycroft said dismissively. “I rather think I need a word with your Chief Superintendent.”

“What can you do?”

“Plenty. I have my contacts, Gregory. I went to school with some influential people.”

“I thought you always maintain the people you went to school with were all idiots.”

“They were, but idiots have a habit of rising to high places, and some idiots are still useful. Some idiots also owe me a favour.” Mycroft smiled. “You are always so protective of others, it is high time someone acted in protection of you. Say no more about it. There will be words in the right ears.”

Greg relaxed a little, a small smile in place. “Thank you, Mycroft.”

“Not at all, my dear. I do love how... _passionate_ you get,” Mycroft said, leaning in close. Greg felt warm breath exhale against his neck, raising the hairs there. He shivered. 

“You do, do you?” he replied, voice gone a bit husky with need. “Well then, how about we act on that, Darlin’? I think I need a bit of stress release…”


End file.
